finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI command abilities
Below is a list of command abilities usable in Final Fantasy VI. Each party member has an ability exclusive to them, and some of these abilities can be changed/improved by equipping a certain relic. Basic commands Basic commands are available to almost everyone, including temporary party members. Special commands The following is a list of commands usable by the main party members. Other commands The following is a list of abilities usable by the party members only when specified conditions are met. Guests' commands These commands are usable by temporary party members only. Gogo cannot use them. Dummied command The following command exists in the game's data, but it is not used. It can be given to characters by using a cheating device. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Locke Mug.png|Mug. DFFOO Runic.png|Runic. DFFOO Sketch.png|Sketch. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Rage PS.png|Rage. PFF Runic Blade.png|Runic Blade. PFF Runic Blade Activating.png|Runic Blade activating. PFF Sketch.png|Sketch. PFF Throw Ally.png|Throw Ally. PFF Throw Ally Activation.png|Throw Ally activating. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Mug - Locke SR.png|Mug (SR). FFAB Mug - Locke SR+.png|Mug (SR+). FFAB Mug - Locke SSR.png|Mug (SSR). FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR). FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR). FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Lightning Scroll) (SSR). FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR). FFAB Mug - Locke SSR+.png|Mug (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Lightning Scroll) (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR+). FFAB Mug - Locke UR.png|Mug (UR). FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow UR.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (UR). FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow UR+.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (UR+). FFAB Mug - Locke UUR+.png|Mug (UUR+). FFAB Runic - Celes UUR+.png|Runic (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Mug - Locke Legend SSR.png|Mug (SSR). FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR). FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR). FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR). FFAB Throw (Water Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Water Scroll) (SSR). FFAB Mug - Locke Legend SSR+.png|Mug (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Water Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Water Scroll) (SSR+). FFAB Mug - Locke Legend UR.png|Mug (UR). FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) Legend UR+.png|Throw (Lightning Scroll) (UR+). FFAB Mug - Locke Legend UUR+.png|Mug (UUR+). FFAB Runic - Celes Legend UUR+.png|Runic (UUR+). Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery ;GBA FFVI Black Magic.png|Magic. FFVI Summon.png|Summon. FFVI GBA Equip Command.png|Equip. FFVI Trance.png|Trance. FFVI Steal.png|Steal. FFVI Tools Auto Crossbow.png|Tools. Razor Gale - FF6Advance.png|Blitz. FFVI Throw.png|Throw. FFVI Dragon.png|Bushido. FFVI Slots.png|Slot. FFVI Dance El Nino.png|Dance. FFVI Lore Mighty Guard.png|Lore. Sketch.png|Sketch. FFVI Jump.png|Jump. FFVI Mug.png|Mug. FFVI Gil Toss.png|Gil Toss. FFVI Master's Scroll.gif|X Fight. FFVI Pray.png|Pray. FFVIA Possess.png|Possess. FFVI Shock.png|Shock. Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Command abilities